Kidergarten Friendships
by Mishiranu-o.O
Summary: You are a demon. But you have to live as a human child! You are in kindergarten when you meet the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, and a very strange and silent girl
1. Default Chapter

HA! I am back with more torture for you all!! This is a choose your own adventure!! You are a demon, forced to live the life of a human!! *plays eerie music* You have gone back to kindergarten!! The strange twist is that Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and everyone else are there too!! I'm also adding in me! Senko. She is a vampire half-breed, but no one knows. But on to the story!!!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~+++~~~

It's the first day of kindergarten and your mom is leading you to your class. You were struggling earlier not wanting to go to school. "But momma! I don't want to go to school!! There will be strange people there I don't even know!!" Your mother laughed. "It's never stopped you from playing with other strangers.

You stayed silent, knowing that she was right. Now all you could do was stay silent and hope for the best. When you arrive, your __(eye color)___ eyes dart around the room looking at the people there. You see four boys gathered around a table talking. One had long red hair, two of them had black hair one of them spiked up unnaturally and the others hair was slicked back and looked as if it were as hard as a rock. The last person you saw was an ugly carrot top that looked like he had his hair dipped into the toilet while it was being flushed (AKA Swirly).

You continue to glance around when you see a group of girls. One of them had long blue hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. The girl next to her had short brown hair, she didn't look to strange. The third girl had turquoise blue hair tied loosely with a red ribbon. 

Then you noticed one girl sitting alone. She had long black hair and dark gray eyes. You notice that she does not look too happy to be there.

Just then the teacher walks up. Your mom explains that you just moved here and didn't know anyone. The teacher looks down at you and smiles "And what is your name?"

"___(Your name)___" You say quietly. You didn't like talking to adults very often.

"Well, why don't you go over and talk with those girls. They'll introduce themselves to you." The teacher says pushing you toward the others. You walk over silently. When the pony tailed girl notices you she smiles and introduces herself. "Hi! I'm Botan, and that's Yukina and Keiko." (You should know who is who if you are reading this!) "Oh and the guys over there are Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama." (again you should know who is who…) You nod, your ___(Hair color)___ pigtails bobbing slightly. "what about that girl." You pointed to the girl in the corner.

Botan shrugged. "Don't know. She never talks to anyone. She is just there, almost like a scary looking decoration." She glances over at the silent figure. 

"No one has seen her come or leave. She just sort of appears in the morning, then disappears right after school. No one has seen her parents either." Keiko added. She seemed sort of sorry for the silent child.

Yukina finally speaks up "I think it's sad. She wears all of those dark colors and she is so closed up within herself, everyone is scared to go near her, even Kurama."

Kuwabara and Yusuke seem to have turned around when you four started talking about the girl.  
"I bet you don't have the courage to go talk to her, kid." Yusuke said smiling at you.

Kuwabara agreed "If Kurama and Hiei can't, then a new girl like you can't either!"  
"You oaf, I could talk to the baka onna if I wanted to, but the thing is I don't!" Hiei said quickly.

"I could talk to her. She's just like everyone else right?" You said confidently. You were answered with silence. You confidence seemed to drop quickly. 

Now what do you do?

If you go to talk to the strange, dark, silent girl go to page two.

If you chicken out and say you'd rather not go to page three.


	2. You are brave

You glance around at everyone before taking a deep breath and walking over to the girl in the corner. "Hi., I'm (your name). Who are you?" The girl looks up at you, her gaze is cold and emotionless. "Next time you get a dare from your little friends, make sure you keep me out of it. Or there will be no "next time."

Yusuke walks up and stands next to you. "No need to be mean to her. Sheesh, she's just trying to be friendly." Kuwabara walks up and stands at your other side "Yeah, just because you don't know how to make friends, you shouldn't go around threatening others.

The girl stands up. Her long hair reaching her waste. "You fools, if you know what's good for you, I suggest that you turn and walk away before I loose my temper with you." With that she turns and walks away toward a different corner.

"What's her problem" Kuwabara asked "We didn't even do anything to make her mad!" He storms back to the table with Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke looks at the girl… "Well I'll tell you one thing, she has an attitude almost worse then Hiei's."

The ground starts to rumble and a cloud of dust covers the school. "What the heck was that" You yelled at no one unparticular. The dark girl walks over to the window and looks out through the dust and starts laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Something just exploded!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shriek at the same time. The girl turned her dark glare towards them, "Not just something. The other school did. Which means that the kids there will be coming here." She smiles evilly.  
"What's so bad about that?" You ask, appearing at the evil girls side. She chuckles evilly and turns toward the window, "Nothing's wrong with that. It's completely perfect…."

The girls all look at each other (Not Senko..) "I have a bad feeling about this…" Botan whispered. "Me too.." The others agree. The guys gather together. Kuwabara glances at the girl looking out the window, "Do you think we have anything to worry about?" Kurama shrugs and looks at the remains of the other school, "We might have to worry. But we won't know for sure until tomorrow."

The rest of the school day goes normally. You become friends with everyone there, except for that creepy girl. And when the school bell rings and it's time to go home, you make it your goal to see who the girls parents are, but you hardly turn for a second to grab your coat and she disappears. "I'll find out who she is and who her parents are." You vowed to yourself before going to meet your mom outside.


End file.
